


Don't Hate -- A Garth Fitzgerald IV Fanmix

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fan Soundtracks, Gen, You've Been Garthed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The essential mix for when you’re Garthing ghosts and other supernatural baddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hate -- A Garth Fitzgerald IV Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> **Poison** — Bell Biv DeVoe // **Mama Said Knock You Out** — LL Cool J // **Raising Hell** — Run DMC // **U Can’t Touch This** — MC Hammer // **Jump** — Kris Kross // **Whoomp! (There it is!)** — Tag Team // **This Is How We Do It** — Montell Jordan // **It Was A Good Day** — Ice Cube

  


 

  
**Don't Hate** @ [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YejxyaFyUHc&feature=share&list=PLt8WgPnCL-gsUxJwSw-xPiSaeDvFROIEO)  


 

  
**Poison — Bell Biv DeVoe**

_It's drivin' me out of my mind!_  
 _That's why it's HARD for me to find_  
 _Can't get it out of my head!_

 

**Mama Said Knock You Out — LL Cool J**

_Don't call it a comeback_  
 _I been here for years_  
 _Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear_  
 _Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon_

 

**Raising Hell — Run DMC**

_Dissin all devils, causin havoc in HELL_  
 _At a very high level base and treble shall YELL_  
 _Heard in the heavens are the sounds supreme_  
 _So clear to the ear it is sometimes seen_

 

**U Can’t Touch This — MC Hammer**

_Cold on a mission so fall them back_  
 _Let 'em know, that you're too much_  
 _And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_

 

**Jump -- Kris Kross**

_They try to step to the Mac then they got jacked_  
 _To the back you'll be sportin' the gear that's coincidental_  
 _Act like you know it so don't be claiming that it's mental_

 

**Whoomp! (There it is!) — Tag Team**

_To the fly shit from the school of old_  
 _Hardcore keep the folk lore wreck_  
 _Three to the two and one mic-check_  
 _Mad skill flow ill on the mesh of steel_

 

**This Is How We Do It — Montell Jordan**

_This is how we do it._  
 _It's Friday night, and I feel all right_  
 _The party is here on the West side_  
 _So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up_

 

**It Was A Good Day — Ice Cube**

_Half way home and my pager still blowin up_  
 _Today I didn't even have to use my A.K._  
 _I got to say it was a good day_  


**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [Tumblr](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/post/66521397273/the-essential-mix-for-when-youre-garthing-ghosts).


End file.
